Bay City Avenue
Bay City Avenue is a major avenue in Grand Theft Auto V located in west Los Santos. Overview From north to south, it begins at West Eclipse Boulevard in Pacific Bluffs, near Hill Valley Church, and ends at the southernmost part of Vespucci Beach. The avenue has connections to Playa Vista, Bay City Incline, Cougar Avenue, Boulevard Del Perro, Marathon Avenue, Sandcastle Way, Equality Way, San Andreas Avenue, Conquistador Street, Cortes Street, Vitus Street, Palomino Avenue, Aguja Street, Goma Street, Melanoma Street, Magellan Avenue, Tug Street, Rub Street and finally Vespucci Beach Sidewalk. Description Bay City Avenue is one of the longest streets in the city and a major thoroughfare in west Los Santos, running through the neighborhoods of Pacific Bluffs, Del Perro, Vespucci Canals and La Puerta. Its northwestern section, based on Ocean Avenue in Santa Monica, is predominantly commercial and locates office buildings, hotels and restaurants. Its central and southernmost section, likely based on Pacific Avenue in Venice, Los Angeles, locates low-rise apartment buildings and smaller businesses like seafood restaurants, cafés, clothing stores and marijuana dispensaries. Del Perro Pier is accessible through the intersection with Red Desert Avenue, next to Great Ocean Highway. Notable Residents *Barry Places of Interest Del Perro *Banner Hotel & Spa (corners of Boulevard Del Perro and Cougar Avenue) *Bluff Tower Office Complex (corner of Marathon Avenue) *Del Perro Plaza (corner of Red Desert Avenue) *Lombank West (corner of Boulevard Del Perro) Vespucci Cannals *The Venetian (corner of Conquistador Street) La Puerta *Vista Del Mar Apartments (corner of Rub Street) Businesses Del Perro *Acorns Into Oaks *Cool Beans (corner of San Andreas Avenue) *Crown Jewels Motel *Giovanni's Italian Restaurant (corner of Sandcastle Way) *Haute (at Del Perro Plaza, corner of Red Desert Avenue) *Hedera Hotel *Maze Bank *Perrera Beach Motel (corner of Marathon Avenue) *Pescado Rojo (corner of Red Desert Avenue) *Sumac Restaurant *Tree Tops Apartments Vespucci Canals *Amnesiac Smoke Shop *Beach Blonde (corner of Palomino Avenue) *Binco (corner of Palomino Avenue) *Books & Movies Posters *Brazillions Lingerie *Calabrone Cyclery *Cool Beans (corner of Imagination Court) *Dickies Bagels *Ex Post Facto *Heroin Chic (corner of Palomino Avenue) *Jane's Unique Boutique *Just Pants *Lettuce Be *Limey's Juice Bar *Marlins Café *Mr. Gibson's Wandlust *Noodle Exchange *Period Rags *Pipe Dreams (corner of Invention Court) *Pot-Heads Seafood (corner of Cortes Street) *Prawn Vivant (corner of Imagination Court) *Shatner Shoes *Smokies *Stank *Surfries Diner (corner of Conquistador Street) *Taco Libre (corner of Palomino Avenue) *The Directors Cut *The Split Kipper *The Well Hung Gallery *Trinculo Clothing *Vespucci Book Store *Vespucci Market (corner of Aguja Street) *Vinewood Wigs *Wysiwig La Puerta *Coconut Café (corner of Goma Street) *KOI Retreat & Spa (corner of Tug Street) *Walk-in Salon Miscellaneous *2 ATMs - at Maze Bank *Raine and Sprunk Vending Machines - inside Perrera Beach Motel *Health - on the bottom of Lombank Building, next to Bluff Tower. Gallery BayCityAvenue-Vespucci-GTAV.png|Central section in Vespucci Canals. BayCityAvenue-LaPuerta-GTAV.png|Southern section in La Puerta and Vespucci Canals. de:Bay City Avenue es:Bay City Avenue ru:Бэй-Сити-авеню Avenue, Bay City Avenue, Bay City Avenue, Bay City